


Frozen/The Hobbit: An Unexpected Parody - Do You Want Be Our Burglar?

by Bofur1



Category: Frozen (2013), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Fluff and Humor, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf comes knocking insistently on Bilbo's door, wanting to ask an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen/The Hobbit: An Unexpected Parody - Do You Want Be Our Burglar?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own _Frozen _or _The Hobbit _, but I wrote this so if you decide to repost elsewhere or whatnot, credit me!____

Do You Want to be Our Burglar?

 

 

**Gandalf** :

Bilbo?

*knock-knock knock-knock-knock*

Do you wanna be our burglar?

Like you said, it’s a good day

I’m not teasing anymore

Come out the door

It’s time we were away

 

You used to be adventurous

And now you’re not

I wish you would tell me why!

Do you want to be our burglar?

You just have to sign a contract!

 

**Bilbo** :

Go away, Gandalf

 

**Gandalf** :

Okay, bye...

 

*knock-knock knock-knock-knock*

Do you want to be our burglar?

I’ve brought the Company to your halls

They’re charming but they’re—(Coming through!)

And Thorin’s overdue

I’m thinking he just stalls

(Or he got lost!)

You’re surely getting lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by—

*tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock*

 

(Orchestral)

 

**Gandalf** :

*knock-knock-knock*

Bilbo...

Please, I know you’re in there

We have to hurry to be gone

I left the contract inside with a quill

The Dwarves don’t think you’ll fill, please prove them wrong

Your Tookish side is begging

And I am too

Help them reclaim their home

 

Do you want to be our burglar?


End file.
